How Did This Happen?
by Mad As A Hatter 13
Summary: It's been a few months after the Battle of Manhattan and the avengers are now moving in to the newly built avenger tower along with Phil Coulson. What changes are in store for them now that they are under the same roof? And why does Coulson look so angry?
1. Chapter 1

How did this Happen?

Summary: It's been a few months after the Battle of Manhattan and the avengers are now moving in to the newly built avenger tower along with Phil Coulson. What changes are in store for them now that they are under the same roof? And why does Coulson look so angry?

Warning: There will be cursing, and violence. Also there will be some OOC moments.

Pairing: Main- Tony/Phil, Beginning pepper/tony

Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers.

Chapter 1:

The past few days after the battle had been intense. Everywhere you looked there was evidence of the battle. Regardless of the fact that they had saved lives that day the avengers couldn't help but cringe every time they were greeted with the sight of it. Everyone had volunteered to help with the clean up eager to reverse the damage they had done but Nick Fury had calmly stated that they had done enough and that they had Shield workers aiding with the clean-up. So there they all sat in the conference room on the shield helicopter waiting to find out why Fury had dragged them there. Fury for his part looked distinctly uncomfortable as he stood before them and that made them edgy. Whatever they were expecting though it wasn't what they had heard.

"Phil Coulson is alive"

The team sat in complete silence digesting this information before chaos erupted.

Clint and Natasha were furious. They had known Coulson the longest and were devastated by his loss and they made sure Fury knew that they were pissed.

"How dare you lie to us? You know how much it hurt to hear that he had died you heartless bastard!" Hissed Natasha dangerously as her hand itched to grab one of the many knives she carried.

Clint wasn't fairing to well either. "Do you KNOW how guilty I felt knowing that I had a hand in his death. That if I had not been controlled by that glow stick wielding bastard I might have been able to save him all to find out that he was alive the whole time!"

Fury had opened his mouth to explain but was cut off by Steve who was terribly upset himself. "You had his trading cards! You used them to guilt us into fighting. I felt terrible knowing that I couldn't even spare a minute to sign them for him. You lied to us!"

Thor was shaking with rage as he bellowed out. "The sight of him being stabbed was the last memory I have of him as I was trapped in that blasted cage. That image has haunted me knowing that had I not fallen for Loki's trap he might have survived!"

Bruce had not yet spoken as he was too busy trying to control his other side. _Another lie, another betrayal_ he thought to himself.

In the midst of all this chaos nobody noticed a silent figure slip out of the room. Tony had many thoughts running through his head as he made his way to the hospital unit.

_He's alive…I can't believe Fury lie- actually no never mind I can believe that, fucking lying bastard…_

As he neared the hospital unit he quietly slipped inside. He slipped down the hallway silently as he glanced into each room. Finally, he came to the last room at the end of the hallway. He glanced in and saw Coulson propped up on a pillow reading what looked like a history book focusing on Captain America.

_Ever the fan boy, hmm I will have to get him a new set of trading cards as a get well gift. Maybe I can't even get capsicle to sign them…_

He knocked on the door lightly effectively getting the agent's attention. Coulson did a double take as he looked over to see who had knocked. Though his emotions were mostly masked tony could see a hint of confusion in his gaze as Tony grabbed a chair and dragged it over by Coulson's bed.

"Agent."

"Mr. Stark."

They greeted each other neutrally before there was silence. The silence dragged on for another minute before Coulson gave a wary sigh. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Tony.

"I'm sorry…" Tony said quietly watching as Coulson's eyes widened in response. It was a well known fact that Tony rarely ever apologized. Those wide eyes then narrowed in suspicion wondering why Stark was apologizing and debating in whether or not he really wanted to know.

Finally curiosity got the better of him, "What are you apologizing for Mr. Stark?"

Tony sighed and looked away a hint a guilt showing on his face before he turned to look the agent in the eye. "After Cap and I got done fixing the engine Fury made an announcement. Said the doctors called it, that you were dead. It caught me off guard and I said a few things about you that I really regret, so I am sorry."

Coulson scrutinized him for a few seconds but found nothing but sincerity on his face.

"Apology accepted Mr. Stark." He said with a nod.

Tony nodded and soon began filling Coulson in on what all took place during the battle, including Fury's speech and what he used to help motivate them. Needless to say Coulson was furious when he heard that Fury had ruined his near mint vintage Captain America trading cards. His anger quickly faded though when Tony accidentally let it slip that he was going to buy him a new vintage set and have the good captain sign them. Coulson's eyes widened when he heard that, and he couldn't keep the smile off his face when those words sunk in.

Tony had visited him a few more times after that while he stayed in the hospital sometimes bringing his teammates or pepper along, but mostly he came by himself. When the day came that he was finally being discharged from the hospital Tony had come barreling in telling him that he was now living at the Stark tower, no exceptions.

Coulson had tried to refuse but when Stark is determined that is no getting through to him so Coulson grabbed his bags and left for the tower.

-Line Break-

It had been two weeks ago since Coulson moved into the tower, and since then everyone was getting along fairly well. Steve and Tony even seemed to slowly be becoming friends. It was definitely a work in progress but at least now they were civil towards each other.

Coulson stood and watched as Tony, Pepper, and Steve talked amongst themselves. It seemed like they were having a calm discussing before Tony suddenly clapped his hands in excitement.

"Hey agent would you mind getting the others for me and bring them here?" Tony shouted from where he was standing. Coulson just nodded and turned to go get the others but not before seeing Tony give Pepper a kiss before running out to go down into his lab.

Five minutes was all it took to locate the other 4. They had just stepped out of the elevator when they came upon a horrifying sight.

There in the middle of the room stood Pepper and Steve in a tight lip lock. Coulson could feel his blood start to boil as the others let an out a startles gasps which caught the lip locked couples attention. They looked at the rest of the team and Coulson with wide guilty eyes.

Coulson was about to curse them out, to ask him what the hell they thought they were doing but he froze when he heard a strangled gasp from across the room. Everyone whipped their head around and saw a clearly distraught Tony standing there.

"P…Pepper?"

A/N: An that's it for this chapter. Hope to get the next chapter out sometime next weekend but we shall see. Anyway hope you like the story so far! Reviews are always welcomed!"


	2. Chapter 2

How did this Happen?

Summary: It's been a few months after the Battle of Manhattan and the avengers are now moving in to the newly built avenger tower along with Phil Coulson. What changes are in store for them now that they are under the same roof? And why does Coulson look so angry?

Warning: There will be cursing, and violence. Also there will be some OOC moments.

Pairing: Main- Tony/Phil, Beginning pepper/tony

Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers.

Chapter 2

Pepper's thoughts:

_It was interesting having all the avengers live with us now that the tower has been remodeled. It was nice to have other people around to watch over tony when I can't. I can see how being on a team has slowly started to change him. He now has other people that need him. He has to watch their backs as much as they watch his. He seems happier too, happier than I have seen him in a long time, because of these people. I am happy for him. He was even starting to get on good terms with his old childhood hero. Steve Rogers aka Captain America, someone who he idolized as a child and resented as he got older. It was still a work in progress but they were able to be civil with each other even on rare occasions share a laugh. Everyone else was getting along fine but I was currently dealing with a problem and that problem was Steve Rogers._

_Steve Rogers was the embodiment of all things good. He was sweet and kind hearted and he was gorgeous. That was the problem. I couldn't help but go week kneed whenever he turned those piercing blue eyes on me. Or when he talked his voice was so smooth and comforting. Or his perfectly sculpted muscles that showed easily under whatever shirt he wore. Yes, I definitely had a problem. Even though I loved Tony with all my heart I couldn't help but be attracted to Steve. He was like a forbidden fruit. So tantalizing and knowing that you could have it just made you want it more. I could feel my resolve crumbling more and more every time I was around him. I didn't want to hurt Tony, but everything in me screamed for Steve Rogers._

_I watched as Tony got an excited look on his face as he turned to ask Phil to go get the other avengers before giving me a kiss telling me he will be back before running off. Phil left a few seconds after leaving me along with Steve. _

_It was quiet for a few minutes I couldn't bring myself to say anything to him as I felt as though my resolve would completely crumble but I could no longer keep myself from glancing at him. I must have stared a little too long because he glanced up at me and smiled. That did it. Seeing that beautifully sweet smile crushed my resolve in an instant and suddenly I surged forward press my lips to his in a passionate kiss. I could tell I startled him and he put his hand on my shoulders to gently push me away, but before he could several startled gasps startled me into pulling away. I looked over and my eyes widened as I saw Phil and the rest of the avengers standing there taking in the whole scene._

_I was in fear as their shocked faces soon turned into those of pure anger especially Phil's I don't think I have ever seen him so angry. He looked like he was going to say something but then a strangled gasp rang threw the air. We all whipped around and saw a clearly distraught Tony standing there. My heart sank when I heard him stutter out my name. In that instant I knew he had seen the kiss. Before I or anyone else could say anything he ran out of the room dropping something on the floor in the process._

_It was silent for a moment as I slowly crept towards the fallen object. It was a small black box. My hands shook as I bent down to pick it up. As soon as it was in my hands I stood up and turned to see that others had moved closer to see what it was. I opened it and couldn't help the gasp that escaped my lips. Inside the box was a beautifully crafted wedding ring. It had a magnificent circular diamond in the center and three tiny diamonds embedded in the band on both sides. Inside the band was written 'to the one who forever owns my heart' I felt tears stream down my face; Tony was going to ask me to marry him? I looked up and seen the deadly looks on all their faces. What have I done?_

Normal POV:

"What have you done?" growled out Phil his body shaking with rage as he looked from the wedding ring to Pepper and Steve. Everyone flinched at the tone. They have never seen or heard Coulson this angry. It was frightening. "Do you have any idea how much you hurt him just now! Stark has been betrayed buy many people, but I never thought you would be one of them Miss Potts!" His voice grew harsher with every word not caring or stopping when Pepper started crying harder. Then he rounded on Steve who was shocked to see his number one fan look at him with such anger. "And you! I thought you were trying to be his friend! How could you? I thought you were better than that!" All Steve could do is bow his head in shame. He wanted to tell Coulson that he was just as shocked as they were that he didn't think of Miss Potts like that, but he didn't dare.

Coulson marched up to Pepper and ripped the ring out of her hands. Glaring at her he bit out "You don't deserve this" Then whipped around and headed in the direction that Tony ran off in.

-Line Break-

Tony ran as fast as he could to his lab. Images of Pepper lunging at Steve, kissing Steve raced through his mind. How could she do that to him? He loved her, did everything he could for her to make her happy. She was the first girl he had ever truly loved and wanted to marry. But apparently he wasn't enough.

_Captain America will always be better than me_ he thought bitterly, _in my father's eyes and apparently Peppers too. When will I ever be good enough? When will I come first?_

He shut his eyes as tears gathered and streamed down his face. He reached the lab throwing himself to the floor once inside. It stung to know that Pepper wanted Steve more than him. He curled up tucking his knees to his chest as he let the tear continue streaming down his face. He had been betrayed in the past, but the pain back then was nothing to how it was now. It may have just been a kiss, but it was the look on Pepper's face that really hurt. She looked at Steve like nothing else mattered. It was a look of pure want. She obviously didn't care in that moment if she betrayed him and his trust. She just went for it. And that is what hurt him the most.

The pain was getting too much for him. He looked around and saw a bottle of whiskey sitting on his desk. _Perfect_ he though as he got up to go grab it. He sat down leaning against the side of his desk before taking a few sips letting the alcohol wash away his problems. In a few short moments he had drained the whole bottle. He could feel the day's events catching up to him. That combined with the huge amount of alcohol he had consumed in such a short amount of time made him pass out on the floor. That is how Coulson found him.

Coulson looked around the lab looking for signs of Tony when he saw him lying on the floor. His eyes widened as he ran over to him. He checked his pulse and felt that it was a little slow and then he spotted the empty bottle of whiskey. He cursed before picking Stark up and running up stairs to the others.

-Line Break-

Pepper and Steve watched him go before turning back to the rest of the team. Natasha and Clint looked pissed, Bruce's eye were a frightening green color and Thor looked disappointed and angry.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Clint asked/yelled.

"Coulson was right do you know how betrayed Tony probably feels right now?" Bruce asked through clenched teeth as he tried to control his anger. It wasn't easy. Especially since the other guy was equally angry at them. Strangely enough the other guy liked Tony mostly because he wasn't afraid of him. So it was safe to say that the other guy was not happy with them which made Bruce's job a lot harder.

"Indeed I am very disappointed in you two. I have never seen such a look on Starks face. You two should be most ashamed of your actions." Thor's voice rumbled with anger.

"Damn right you should be angry. After everything you two have been through Pepper, how could you do something like this? Out of everyone he knows and cares about he trusted you the most and you just destroyed that." Hissed out Natasha menacingly.

Before anyone could say anything else Coulson ran into the room a limp Tony in his arms.

He looked at them then yelled "call an ambulance!"

A/N: And that's it for this chapter. The next chapter will probably be up sometime next weekend. Anyway hope you like the story so far! Reviews are always welcomed!


	3. Chapter 3

How did this Happen?

Summary: It's been a few months after the Battle of Manhattan and the avengers are now moving in to the newly built avenger tower along with Phil Coulson. What changes are in store for them now that they are under the same roof? And why does Coulson look so angry?

Warning: There will be cursing, and violence. Also there will be some OOC moments.

Pairing: Main- Tony/Phil, Beginning pepper/tony

Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers.

**Chapter 3**

"Call an ambulance!"

As soon as he yelled that everyone jumped into action. Natasha immediately pulled out her cell phone to get a Shield ambulance there as fast as possible as while Bruce went up to Tony to check his pulse and see if there is anything he could do until the ambulance arrived. Clint ran around the house grabbing anything they might need because he knew they wouldn't be leaving until they knew Tony was better. Thor mostly acted as a bodyguard, his unyielding stance keeping Steve and Pepper at a distance.

After a good ten minutes of waiting and worrying the ambulance had finally arrived. Phil quickly lowered Tony onto the gurney and waited anxiously for them to strap him down before they moved him to the vehicle. He immediately told them how he had found Tony and what he thought had happened. After that he turned to face the rest of the team to tell them that he was going to go with Tony and that he would see them there. He paused looking at Steve and Pepper. He gave them a hard glare before saying "You two will stay here. Don't even bother trying to see him you won't get very far." Then he turned and stepped into the car. The rest of the team watched them leave before getting into one of the many cars at the tower and speeding off in the direction that the ambulance went. Only Steve and Pepper remained at the tower.

Steve's face had taken on a look of pure misery as he wondered how all of this had happened. He got kissed by his almost friend's girlfriend, was seen before he could push her away, yelled at by a furious Coulson and his team. Now he had to sit by and watch as Tony was rushed to the hospital unable to do a single thing. _What was Miss Potts thinking? _He thought to himself. _Why would she do that to Tony? How could she be so cruel?_ His thoughts were interrupted as a small hand made its way to his arm. He jerked his arm away and then moved back a few spaces. He took a deep breath before looking at Miss Potts' tear stained face. Normally, he would probably try to comfort her as she was clearly upset but right now all he could feel is anger towards her.

"What were you thinking? Why would you do that? I thought you loved Tony!" Steve's voice started of soft but grew in volume as he reached the last sentence. He couldn't help it. His friends hated him now, the only people he could depend on in this time thought he was a horrible person and his friendship with Tony was over before it had even started.

Pepper felt tears form in her eyes again after Steve finished talking. She took a stuttering breath before she spoke her voice coming out in a whisper, "I'm sorry I…I didn't mean to I just… I have been attracted to you from the moment I saw you and I just couldn't help myself. I love Tony I really do, but there is just something about you that just drew me in and I just lost control of myself. I'm sorry I really am I didn't mean to get you in trouble with the team."

Steve gave her a hard look after she finished speaking. When he spoke his words were harsh making her eyes widen in response. "If you truly loved Tony you wouldn't be in this mess. When you love someone you don't fight with yourself to stop you from jumping another man. So I have to doubt the sincerity of your words, because if you loved him you would not have hurt him. Do me a favor Miss Potts and stay away from me." With that Steve turned around and went to his room not even bothering to look back to see how his words had affected her.

Pepper looked at the ground miserably. How could he say that to her? Of course she loved Tony. How could he suggest otherwise? At the same time though she couldn't help but feel sad that Steve didn't want anything to do with her. Part of her had to admit that she wanted Steve, wanted him so badly it hurt, but he clearly didn't want her. Now she also lost Tony. _No _she thought to herself _I will get him back_. With that thought in mind she went the bedroom she shared with Tony to get herself cleaned up. She wanted to look perfect when Tony came home.

-Line Break-

Phil sat in a chair beside the hospital bed that Tony lied still on. He was currently in a natural sleep and should be waking up in any moment. Phil ran a hand through his hair as he remembered what the doctor had told them.

_Flashback:_

_The team plus himself had waited anxiously for the doctor to come out and tell them if Tony would be okay. He was up pacing back and forth in the room he couldn't bring himself to sit still. The rest of the team were sitting in the provided chairs, talking about meaningless things, probably trying to erase the sight of Tony lying limp in his arms out of their head. All of them were trying to reassure themselves that Tony would be fine. He had to be, they needed him to be._

_Then much to their relief the doctor had came out of the room, looking calm as they all rushed up to him to ask how Tony was doing._

_The doctor held up his hand to quiet them before speaking, "Mr. Stark is fine. He had given himself a severe case of alcohol poisoning. We had given him medicine to flush it out of his system. He is currently asleep but should wake up soon. Once he is awake you may all go in but for now I must ask that only one person be present in the room at a time. Everyone had looked from the doctor to him and he was glad because he needed to see Tony. He followed the doctor into the room._

_End Flashback:_

Now all he could do is wait for Tony to wake up. He looked up at Tony drinking in every detail. Tony Stark was a very attractive man. Coulson could easily admit that he was attracted to him, but it wasn't just because of his looks. Throughout the time the two had spent together Coulson had realized that Tony Stark was the most amazing man he had ever met. Behind his sarcastic front that he put up he was a kind-hearted person. No matter how busy he was he always made sure that did whatever it took to help the team out. He was constantly improving their weapons even going as far as to design pants that stretched and shrunk for when Bruce transforms into his other half. Most people thought that Tony only cared about himself, but that was far from true. After every battle Tony always made sure that his teammates where checked out and taken care of first before he would even let a paramedic look at him. He was truly a remarkable person, and he couldn't help but fall in love with him. Everything about Tony just drew him in, but he had held back because he had known that Tony loved Pepper Potts and he couldn't bring himself to ruin their relationship because of his own feelings. However, it seemed that Miss Potts had no problem in doing that herself. He had never seen Tony so crushed. It broke his heart. He would do anything to make Tony happy again. He was suddenly broken out of his thoughts as he noticed Tony start to awaken.

-Line Break-

Tony felt like shit. His body felt like lead and even opening his eyes was proving to be difficult. When he finally got them open he was blinded by a bright light. Blinking repeatedly his eyes finally adjusted and he was able to look around. He was apparently in a hospital, but he could not for the life of him figure out why he was here. He looked around and spotted Coulson sitting next to his bed a small relieved smile on his face. He was going to ask what had happened when the memories of these last few hours slammed into his mind. He let out a gasp of pain as he remembered witnessing the love of his life kissing Steve Rogers. Anxiety rushed through him when he suddenly remembered something important. He sat up and frantic started looking around. During all this Coulson quickly made his way to Starks side wondering what was causing Tony to panic. Tony whipped his eyes towards him.

"Where is it? I think I dropped it, please don't tell me she has it!" Tony started yelling frantically. Coulson immediately knew what he was talking about and pulled a small black box out of his pocket and handed it to Tony.

Tony let out a relieved sigh as he reached out to take the small box. He clutched it tightly as tears streamed down his face. He glanced up at Coulson who felt his heart breaking at the sight. Tony looked so broken. All he could do was hold Tony in his arms as he cried. He felt Tony sink into his arms, soaking up the much needed comfort.

"Don't worry Tony, everything will be okay. I will make sure of that." Coulson whispered into his ear and Tony couldn't help but believe him.

After a few minutes Tony pulled away offering Coulson a smile of gratitude. They sat in silence before the doctor came in. He checked all of Tony vitals before deeming him fit to go home. The rest of the team smiled as Tony and Coulson came out of the room. They all got up to give Tony a hug whispering that they were glad he was okay. Tony accepted the hugs awkwardly not use to being hugged by so many different people. Then it was time to leave and Tony couldn't fight the dread he felt at the thought of seeing the women who broke his heart.

A/N: And that's it for this chapter. The next chapter will probably be up sometime next weekend. Anyway hope you like the story so far! Reviews are always welcomed!


	4. Chapter 4

How did this Happen?

Summary: It's been a few months after the Battle of Manhattan and the avengers are now moving in to the newly built avenger tower along with Phil Coulson. What changes are in store for them now that they are under the same roof? And why does Coulson look so angry?

Warning: There will be cursing, and violence. Also there will be some OOC moments.

Pairing: Main- Tony/Phil, Beginning pepper/tony

Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers.

**Chapter 4**

Unsurprisingly, Pepper was waiting for Tony when they had arrived at the tower. She looked normal and completely composed like nothing was wrong, like she hadn't kissed Steve and broke Tony's heart. It stung. However, just as Pepper surged forward looking ready to give him a hug, his teammates immediately surrounded him and Phil who was supporting him. Ultimately, it was Natasha who shut her down.

Natasha's voice was harsh and bitter cold as she spit out "Pepper leave Tony alone he doesn't want to talk to you right now." She didn't raise her voice, she didn't need to the tone alone stopped Pepper in her tracks. Pepper's eyes narrowed in anger as she looked at Natasha who didn't look like she was going to let her through.

"I believe that is for Tony to decide, don't you?" Pepper said sweetly as she made to get through again. The team didn't budge. After a few more failed attempt she gave out a frustrated huff before turning on her heels towards the door. She paused giving the team a glare before walking out.

The team relaxed after a moment and turned to see how Tony was fairing after seeing Pepper. He was definitely pale and tears were streaming down his face. He was gripping Phil tightly and Phil's arm pulled him closer in response. They seen Tony's lips move as he said something to Phil. They couldn't hear what he said but they seen Phil nod his head in response. As they started to walk the rest of the team moved out of their way. They watched as the pair made their way down to the lab. After they were out of sight the team was quiet for a moment before each went their separate ways. As Natasha made her way to the kitchen she heard a quiet voice come from the hallway.

"Is Tony alright?"

Natasha looked over with narrowed eyes as she took in Steve's tired, weary eyes. She stared at him with hard eyes for a moment longer, before she nodded and walked into the kitchen without another glance in his direction.

Steve let out a sigh of relief. He had been really worried about Tony and was glad to hear he was okay. He really wanted to run out to see Tony when they had first arrived but knew it would not be a good idea. He had watched from his spot in the hallway, hidden from everyone's sight, and seen how unaffected Mrs. Potts appeared to be after everything that had happen. He grit his teeth in anger, he was truly disgusted with Mrs. Potts. Even now thinking about it made him angry. He closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath. He turned and slowly made his way back to his room. He had to talk to Tony. He needed to explain his side of the story and apologize for hurting him even if it was by accident. He will make this up to Tony. He had to.

-Line Break-

Pepper stormed her way out of the tower angry thoughts coursing through her mind. _I can't believe they would let me see Tony! I mean he is my boyfriend how dare they stop me from seeing him. _She made her way over to her car, cursing Happy who was on vacation as she went. As she sped out of the garage she remembered the scene that greeted her when she first spotted Tony before the avengers cut off her line of sight. She felt jealously burn through her as she remembered the sight of Tony holding on to Phil Coulson. _Who did Phil think he was holding my man like that, so close and tight to his side? That should have been ME! I'm Tony's girlfriend! We just hit a snag that's all. I will give Tony a little space so that we can move past this little bump. They I will be the one holding Tony and Phil will be become nonexistent._ Pepper smiled as she thought this before pulling into the parking lot of a nice hotel. She made her way inside with a smile still on her face.

-Line Break-

Phil eased Tony into the nearest chair once they were in the lab. Tony sat there with his eyes closed a pained expression on his face. Phil stood there quietly watching Tony with gentle eyes as he took in his defeated look. He was about to speak but Tony beat him to it.

"It is weird being back in hear after what happened." Tony opened his eyes slowly taking a look around the lab before he spotted the empty bottle on the floor. He got up slowly and made his way over to it with Phil watching his every move. Tony carefully picked up the bottle and turned it over a few time in his hands. He let out a humorless laugh as turned to look over at Phil. He took in the cautious look in Phil's eyes and gave a heavy sigh.

"I didn't mean to give myself alcohol poisoning. I hadn't even meant to drink that much. I just want to drink enough to numb the pain. All I wanted was to be numb for a few hours, next thing I know I am in the hospital. It wasn't on purpose. I guess I was just too consumed with grief to pay attention to how much I drank. It won't happen again. I don't think I can even think about drinking after what had happened. I have to admit though; I was surprised to see you and the team there. It was surprising, nice but surprising." He paused and Phil decided to jump in "Of course we were there Tony. We all care about your wellbeing. You really scared us. I don't think I have seen the team in such a panic." He paused to check out Tony's reaction to this statement. Tony's expression was one of confusion mixed with wariness.

"I just thought they put up with me because I have a lot of money and because of my suit…" Tony trailed off quietly as he said this. Phil shook his head in response before speaking. "You are much more than just a billionaire with a weapon packed suit. You are our friend Tony. We care about you because you are an amazing person, not because of your money or your suit, but because you are a kindhearted genuine person. You are a part of this team, and you will come to find that we tend to take care of our own." Phil said calm but firm voice.

Tony let a smile grace his features for a moment as he let those words sink in, it didn't last too long though as other thoughts soon invaded his minds. He pulled a small black box from his pocket and stared at it for a moment before setting it in a drawer and closing it. Phil watched all this curiously and couldn't help asking a question that had been bothering him.

"Tony why were you so worried when you couldn't find the ring at the hospital?" He asked carefully unsure of what Tony's response would be. Tony's took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair trying to calm himself before he replied, "I never thought I would ever get married. I always thought that I would be too engrossed in my work to care about someone else. Then Afghanistan happened and completely changed everything I knew. I changed Stark Industries and even became a super hero. During all I had come to realize that I had an amazingly true friend that stuck by me with every twist and turn and I found a little later on that I loved her, with all my heart. She stayed by my side through everything and then came the shocking thoughts of marriage and suddenly I couldn't stop thinking about marrying her. It consumed my every thought so I started ring shopping. I looked for about three months before I finally found the perfect ring. I had the whole thing planned perfectly the only thing I didn't account for was her cheating on me." He paused his voice thick with emotion before continuing, "I don't think this is something I can move past from. I think our relationship is officially over and I couldn't stand the thought of her walking around with that ring." Tears clouded his eyes as he said this knowing that it was all true that his relationship with Pepper was officially over. Phil didn't say anything as he wrapped his arms around Tony lending him as much comfort as he could.

-Line Break-

It was a week after the whole kiss incident happened and Tony had mostly stayed in his lab occasionally being dragged upstairs for something to eat. Phil was almost always by his side only leaving when Fury needed him to do something and he always made sure he was back in a few hours. During the few hours that he was a way Bruce usually stayed with Tony to help keep his mind off of things. However, towards the end of the week Tony was in need of a little alone time. Phil had just left on a short trip to Shield headquarters said it will only be about an hour or two. So Tony told Bruce that he would be fine and that he just wanted to be alone for a little. Bruce accepted this easily and left. It was then that Steve decided to talk to Tony.

-Line Break-

Steve made his way down to the lab swiftly and quietly. He only had a short window of opportunity to talk to Tony and he wanted to make it count. Soon he was standing in front of the door to the lab, and much to his relief Tony was facing away from him as he went about fixing a part of his suit. Steve typed in his pass code and much to his surprise it opened. The sound of the door opening must have alerted Tony because he started to speak.

"Bruce I told you I was fine you don't need to check in on me." Tony said as he turned around. His eyes grew huge as he realized that it was not Bruce standing there.

"Hey Tony."

A/N: And that's it for this chapter. The next chapter will probably be up sometime next weekend. Anyway hope you like the story so far! Reviews are always welcomed!


	5. Chapter 5

How did this Happen?

Summary: It's been a few months after the Battle of Manhattan and the avengers are now moving in to the newly built avenger tower along with Phil Coulson. What changes are in store for them now that they are under the same roof? And why does Coulson look so angry?

Warning: There will be cursing, and violence. Also there will be some OOC moments.

Pairing: Main- Tony/Phil, Beginning pepper/tony

Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers.

**Chapter 5**

"Hey Tony"

Tony took a deep breath as he heard Steve speak. His voice was soft and cautious like he was trying to approach a frightened animal, which is probably what Tony looked like right now. Throughout the week he had been slowly coming to terms with the whole Pepper cheating on him thing. He was trying to be strong, because he was a Stark and Starks are not weak. They are fighters, but in this very moment with Steve's sudden appearance he felt anything but strong. All the emotions that he had tried to bury came back in a rush, but he refused to run away. He would not. So he stayed where was and leveled Steve with a neutral if not a bit cold look and said, "Captain." His voice came out sharp and cold and Steve could help but flinch at the sound.

Steve took a deep breath before he let the words stream out of his mouth. "Tony I am so sorry. I really am. I honestly don't know why Mrs. Potts did what she did, but I was just as shocked as all of you were, I mean I don't believe I ever encouraged that behavior from her. I know she was with you and I would never have even tried to come between you two. I don't even think of her like that, I am still trying to get over Peggy. All I did was smile at her after you left and the next thing I knew she flung herself at me and was kissing me. I was so shocked it took me a moment to realize what had happened and just before I had a chance to push her off of me the team and you showed up and it was a complete mess." Steve took several deep breaths, his eyes shining with sincerity before saying, "I am so sorry Tony." After he said that he stood there warily waiting for Tony's reaction.

Tony was shocked. When he had seen Steve standing there he wasn't sure what he expected but an apology was definitely not it. As he sat there processing what Steve said he couldn't stop the slight happiness that rose inside him. Before the whole kiss scene he and Steve were finally getting on good term, finally becoming friends and then that moment destroyed that, but after hearing what he said and seeing the pure sincerity in his eyes he knew that Steve meant every word. He decided that he couldn't be mad at Steve for this because Steve wasn't one to lie and Tony did see Pepper lunge at Steve. No after hearing this he could say that Steve was innocent in this, and while that made him happy it also made him realize that this whole thing was Pepper doing and that she threw away their relationship for nothing. Despite the fresh pain that came from this revelation he managed to smile at Steve, who gave a tentative smile back.

Tony Stood up and walked over to Steve and thrust out his hand before saying "Hello I'm Tony Stark, pleasure to meet you."

Steve's smile widened once he realized what Tony was doing. He was giving them both a chance to start over and that meant a lot to him. Steve took Tony's hand and gave it a gentle shake before saying "Steve Rogers, it is nice to meet you Tony." After that they stayed in the lab just talking about random things, and that is how Phil found then.

-Line Break-

Phil took in the scene before him. Tony and Steve were in midst of having a pleasant conversation. That confused him greatly. What had happened in the two hours that he was gone? Why were they both friendly now? He couldn't stop the surge of jealousy that flowed through him as he watched Tony laugh with Steve. He decided that he watched enough. As he entered the lab his sharp gaze shifted between them. "What's going on here?" His tone was as sharp as his gaze but softened when he saw Tony's eyes light up when he saw him.

"Hey! Welcome back!" Tony said cheerfully from his seat. Phil smiled as he made his way over to Tony. Once he got there Tony continued, "And to answer your question Steve had explained his side of the story, about how he had no idea Pepper was going to do that and that he didn't even see her in that way and even apologized for the whole situation. So I had forgiven him. We have basically just been chatting since then."

Phil nodded at him and then turned to Steve who nodded in agreement. "It's all true. I really didn't have any idea of what was going to happen. She completely caught me off guard. I would never voluntarily do anything like that to someone." Steve said with complete honesty. Phil felt himself relax at that. He nodded to Steve before clearing his throat, "Well then it seems that I owe you an apology. I judged you quite harshly, not even letting you explain, for that I am sorry."

Steve smiled saying that he accepted the apology. Tony beamed at Phil happily and Phil felt warmth flood through him. If Tony was happy then he was happy. He was even happier when he felt Tony grab his hand to pull him towards the stairs.

"Come on we have to go explain the situation to the rest of the team."Tony stated as he pulled Phil along with Steve following them. Neither one of them noticed the person hiding in the shadows.

-Line Break-

Pepper felt anger and jealousy flow through her as she watched the scene unfold before her. She seen Steve enter the lab before she could and decided to listen and watch what all went down. What had happened surprised her. She watched as Steve ruined any and all chances she had of getting back with Tony. Tony knew now that she kissed Steve because of her own desires. That she knew nothing would probably come out of kissing Steve but she didn't care. That she pushed aside her relationship with Tony for purely selfish reasons. She watched them talk for a moment jealousy burning through her at see the ease of which they were getting along. That jealousy burned even stronger when Phil entered the room. She saw the way Tony's eyes lit up when he had seen Phil and the way he beamed with happiness when Phil apologized to Steve. She felt she jealous constrict her as she saw Tony grab Phil's hand and pull him out of the room with Steve following them. It finally hit her how much she had lost in her moment of selfishness and she had no one else to blame but herself. She made her way quietly to the garage before getting into her car and leaving.

-Line Break-

The rest of the team were silent all wondering why they had been gathered by Phil. Their eyes narrowed when Steve walked in only to widen in confusion when Tony walked in right after. Phil stood in front of the group telling them all that Steve had something to tell them and that Tony requested that they all sit quietly and listen. Once they all nodded Steve moved to stand in front of them any told them everything that he had told Tony and Phil. The team listened carefully taking in everything Steve said along with the sincerity that he was showing. After he was done, Tony told them that he had believed Steve and that he had forgiven Steve as he truly believed that Steve was not at fault. The team felt guilty of everything they had said to Steve and where quick to apologize which Steve easily accepted. After that everything went back to normal, for the most part.

-Line Break-

It had been a month since Steve had apologized and everything went back to normal. Pepper was still CEO of Stark Industries, mostly because Tony was too busy with the avengers and that despite their break up Pepper still cared about her job, but any paper work she had for Tony was passed through one of the avengers to him. In the past month Tony had slowly gotten over Pepper mostly because someone else was easing their way into his heart.

Tony looked at Phil who was sitting quietly in the lab while Tony worked on his suit. Throughout the past month Tony had gotten to really know Phil. Behind his serious façade was a sweet hearted man. He was always there for Tony in his time of need and was also so kind to him. He went along with Tony's insane ideas and even encouraged a few of them. He was an amazing person and Tony somewhere along the line had fallen completely in love with him.

Tony smiled widely when Phil looked up at him. Phil's answering smile was just as wide before he took on a nervous look. Before Tony could ask what was wrong Phil spoke "Will you go on a date with me?"

A/N: So I couldn't wait until next weekend to post this lol. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next chapter will probably be up sometime next weekend. Anyway hope you like the story so far! Reviews are always welcomed!


	6. Chapter 6

How did this Happen?

Summary: It's been a few months after the Battle of Manhattan and the avengers are now moving in to the newly built avenger tower along with Phil Coulson. What changes are in store for them now that they are under the same roof? And why does Coulson look so angry?

Warning: There will be cursing, and violence. Also there will be some OOC moments.

Pairing: Main- Tony/Phil, Beginning pepper/tony

Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers.

**Chapter 6**

Tony was frantically trying to find an outfit to wear for his date with Phil. It had been a week since then and it was almost time and Tony was in complete panic mode. Clothes were thrown everywhere in complete disarray as he ruffled through everything he owned. He took a deep breath to try and calm himself down. In all his years of dating he was never this nervous to go on a date with someone, but here he was about to have a panic attack because nothing seemed to look right. When he had finally calmed down he thought back to what he knew about the date. Phil said to dress semi-casual and to wear comfortable shoes. So with these thoughts in mind he went back to attacking his wardrobe. A few minute later he was dressed in black dress pants with a dark red shirt and black blazer. He decided against wearing a tie and decided to wear his sneakers (Phil did say to wear comfortable shoes). He brushed his hair back in its usual style and proceeded to look himself over in the mirror. Once his was satisfied he made his way over to his door. Taking a deep breath to try and shake his nervousness he opened the door and went out to the living room where they said they would meet. As he entered the living room he couldn't help but smile at the sight that greeted him.

-Line Break-

The team watched in amusement as the usually unshakeable Phil Coulson paced back and forth in the living room from nervousness. Steve stepped up to him with a smile on his face. He placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry Phil, I'm sure everything will go perfectly."

Phil sighed heavily before speaking, "I hope so, I really like him. I just want everything to go smoothly."

"It will," Steve said confidently before continuing, "So what do you all have planned for tonight?"

Phil's face took on a smile as he thought of what he had planned. Well I was thinking of taking him out for dinner at this nice quiet restaurant. I have a reservation set up and the seats are in a nice quiet spot where we won't be disturbed. Then I was thinking about a nice stroll in the park. It should be dark out by them and central park is beautiful at night."

This time it was Natasha who chimed in, "That sounds wonderful Phil. I'm sure Tony will love it." The rest of the team nodded in agreement. Phil gave them all a grateful look. The team had been very happy when they had found out that Phil asked Tony out on a date. Out of everyone though, Steve seemed to be the happiest for them. Phil thought back to the conversation the two of them had when he and Tony had told everyone about their date.

_Flashback:_

_After He and Tony told them the good news they were instantly surrounded by their teammates all who were all excited by this happy news. Phil watched as Tony talked with the Bruce about how excited he was for this date while Natasha, Clint, Thor listened with smiles on their faces. While the others were occupied Steve came up to him to offer with congratulation._

"_I was wondering how long it would take before you asked him out" Steve said with a smile on his face._

_Phil glanced at him curiously, "What do you mean?"_

_Steve gave a soft chuckle before responding, "It was kind of obvious that you had feeling for Tony and that he had come to have feelings for you as well. You two weren't exactly subtle. Whenever you two were together you would both glance at the other when they weren't paying attention. I've seen those looks before, Phil. It is obvious that you and Tony are in love with each other, so I figured it was only a matter of time before you asked him." Steve smile when he finished speaking before giving Phil a pat on the back. Then he turned and went over to Tony to give him congratulations as well leaving a shocked Phil behind._

_End Flashback:_

Phil had a smile on his face as that memory faded. That was a great day, and he hope tonight would go just as well.

He and the group were soon distracted by the sound of footsteps in the hallway, and looked over to see Tony who had just entered the room. This distraction allowed the person in the shadows the perfect chance to leave without being noticed.

-Line Break-

Pepper was boiling with anger and jealousy as she walked to her car. _I can't believe Tony is going on a date with Coulson! It has only been a little over a month since we broke up! He can't be over me already! Why Phil Coulson? What is so special about Phil that can make him forget about me so easily? _Her thoughts suddenly turned dark. _A walk through Central Park at night, we shall see about that. _With those thoughts she shipped out her phone and started to dial a bitter smile on her face as she spoke quickly into her phone before snapping it shut. She glanced back at the building. "Have fun on your date" she whispered darkly before getting into her car and leaving.

-Line Break-

Tony's breath caught as he took in Phil's appearance. He was wearing dark grey dress pant, dark blue shirt and match dark grey blazer. He looked stunning. Phil also looked a little dazed as he looked at Tony. Tony walked over to him smiling at the rest of the team who were there to see them off. With smiles on all of their faces Phil and Tony said their good nights before they left for their date.

-Line Break-

The restaurant was beautiful. It had low lighting which gave the place a more intimate feeling. They had a room away from everyone which gave them plenty of privacy. It was very cozy and Tony loved it. They talked quietly sitting close to each other when the waiter came in. He gave them a friendly smile as he took their orders. When the food came, they found that it was positively amazing. They talked as they enjoyed their food and each other's company. After they were done, Phil being the perfect gentleman that he is paid for them, and they left. As Phil had predicted in was dark out when they had left so Phil asked Tony if he would like to take a walk through Central Park. Tony immediately agreed and so they made their way to the park. It was stunning. It was a full moon that night and the moonlight was lighting up the area around them. They came to a stop in the center of the park. The moon shining brightly down on them as Phil turned to look at Tony. When Phil's eyes met Tony's it was like electricity flew through them. Tony's heart pounded in his chest as he watched Phil lean towards him. He started to move forward as well. Just as their lips were about to meet they were interrupted quite rudely.

"Hey love birds, look over here!" Tony and Phil instantly whipped their heads towards the sound and saw a tabloid report standing there taking a few picture before whipping out a voice recorder and thrusting it in their direction. Within seconds he was spouting out questions, each one getting worse and worse. "Stark what happened between you and Mrs. Potts? Did you finally get bored of her? Are you reverting back to your playboy way? Is this just another fling of yours?" Question after question was flung at the pair, before they could even respond. Tony was looking severely uncomfortable and tried to tell the reporter what actually happened, but the reporter just kept on questioning them. Finally, Phil had enough. He could see Tony becoming distraught and that was not okay by him. So he marched up to the guy pulled back his fist and knocked the reporter out before he could even move. As the man fell to the ground unconscious Phil grabbed the man's camera and recorder and smashed them both. Then he turned around and walked calmly over to Tony was staring at him with a mixture of awe and shock. Then Tony smirked at Phil. "That was pretty dramatic, don't you think?"

Phil smiled lightly before his face turned serious. "No, that man was being extremely rude and was upsetting you, and as long as I am around I will never stand by and let someone hurt you." Phil's voice was laced with sincerity and seriousness as he said this and Tony could feel his heart fill with happiness. He flung himself into Phil's arms and their lips met. It felt amazing. The kiss was warm and soothing filled with longing and love. It was sending tingles throughout his whole body. It was addicting. As they pulled back to look to each other's eyes they both agreed that this was the best date they have ever had.

-Line Break-

When the reporter had awakened after a few hours he easily gave up the name of the person who told him of this little date. Sadly they were not shocked to find out that Pepper was behind this whole scheme. She had let her jealousy blind her and had done something to deliberately try and sabotage their date. So they decided to both sit down with her once and for all and get her to stop trying to come between them. It didn't take much; all Tony had to do was tell her that if she tries this again she would be fired. She cared deeply for her job and knew that without it she would have nothing, so she chose to keep her distance from the couple. After that was done the couples had not met any more resistance and were soon seen spending every minute with the other, both happy and secure in their feeling for each other.

-Line Break-

_One year later_

Tony and Phil stood next to each other at the altar surrounded by their family and friends as they listened to the preacher speak. They took turns speaking their vows and slipping their rings on the other figure. They both had soft happy smiles on their faces as they heard the preacher say "I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may now kiss your groom. As their lips met loud cheers met their ears. They looked back at the crowd and saw their fellow avenger cheering and whistling loudly at the now married couple. As Tony took in all their happy tear soaked faces he felt happiness rise inside him. The feeling grew as he looked at his husband. Phil smiled back and pulled Tony in for another kiss. The feeling was still as incredible as the first kiss they shared and Tony had found true happiness at last.

The End

A/N: Well that the end of this story! I really hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are always welcomed and I want to thank everyone who favorite, followed and/or reviewed my story. It really means a lot to me.


End file.
